theblackholehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeshi's Castle: Idiots Edition
Takeshi's Castle: Idiots Edition is a special of Takeshi's Castle involving people who are known for their antics on the internet. Format 190 contestants notable for their less than stellar behaviour on the internet will be competing to see who will come out on top. Contestants Aaron McCluske ADoseofBuckley Ahuviya Harel Akai Dalia AKnotholeResident Alexander4488 Alex Leal Alex Mae Muholland Alexownsyuhrfacex3 Alison Rapp Alix Henriol TheAmazingAtheist Angry German Kid Angry Homo Kid AnimatedJames Anthony "A-Log" LoGatto Anthonytoney Antony Aguilar Applemilk1988 Bean Benthelooney Blazesonic Bleedman BlueCatRiolu Branca Brianna Wu Caseydecker Charles Hamilton Chasethehedgehog Chibiyima Chris-Chan Christina Mistretta Cindybin2001 Confused Matthew ConicteamTV CopperCab CottonCatTailToony Crinklemon Cyndilovespiccolo Dakari-King Mykan Daniel Keem Daniel Songer DarksydePhil David Gonterman David Tanny Deeker Derek Savage DestinyMew Dev-catscratch Diaper Boy DisneyFan01 DivineAngel Domenica Laspinas Niala Martin Don Henrie Dorian Thorn Drago-dracini DustinU2uber EC-707 Eli J. Brony Elisocray ericDouglace Erik "Tazman" Mokracek FanFic Critic Fists The Echidna Flardox FoxtrotDeltaLima497 Gligar13Vids GoddessMillenia Goronchev GrantM Guptill89 GurigorloX GyroHedgie453 HeavyBassX Hozupindahows00s Iconoclast I Dislike Cis People InSaNe-REYNARD Inuboy1000 Invalid Nickname Irate Gamer Isvaffel Jace Connors Jake Paul Jared Milton Jay Geis Jeremycrispovideo Jerry Peet Jessi Slaughter Jfreedan JohnOfE jordanriver89 Joseph8276 Joshua Buraczewski Joshua8428 JoshU2uber JustinRPG Karamatsugirllover92 Katiethesinger123 Kenneth Erwin Engelhardt Kevin Havens Kimmo Johan Alm KingMasterReview LadyALT69 Laurelai Leonard F. Shaner Jr. LifeInATent LightSpeedBlast Logan Paul Lord Foxworth MagicalPockyUsagi Manlytears Mariotehplumber Marjan Siklic Matrooko11 MeganLeeHeart MichaelDragon800 Mishovy Silenosti MonkeyGameGuides Mr.A.T.AndreiThomas MylarBalloonFan The Mysterious Mr. Enter Nascar221 Nate Spidgewood Nick Bate Nicochi Nuttymadam3575 OminverseGirl Onideus Mad Hatter Onigojirakaiju Onision OutbackZack Pamperchu PaulandAmy PimpinMasterDX Pinkiepony PissedOffAngryGamer Pixyteri PrincessElizabeth013 Realmrsoptimusprime Ricky Femia RJ Bandsma Robert Wayne Stiles Rootbrian Russell Greer Sailormoonred1 SammyClassicSonicFan Sapphydracases SaturnDOS Shadman ShadowStar1224 Shmorky SnackyCakes2008 Snapesnogger SolidMario Sonicrocksmysocks Sony-Mae Sophie Labelle Spax3 SunaDaHedgehog Supermariofan682 Super Minecraft Kid Sushi654 Taxman Thenewtrainboy54 Timbox Tim Buckley Tom Preston Trent Morrison TurboJUSA Ulillillia The Unknown Autobot Vade VampiricSpektor Vanilla Hodge VenomFangX VonHelton Waluigis-girl WaynoPercy06 WeatherManKevin Weegeeisgoingtokillm XOMizzEggManOx YandereDev YoshiWii1 ZamatoElite Zeriara Zoe Quinn 03bgood 2cash 2 gryphon Challenges Slippery Wall Slipped Disks Honeycomb Maze Skipping Stones The Dragon Lake Skittles Quake Wipe Out Final Fall Showdown Results Eliminated in Slippery Wall Alex Mae Muholland Anthonytoney Blazesonic Cindybin2001 Chris-Chan ConicteamTV CottonCatTailToony Deeker EC-707 Erik "Tazman" Mokracek Jessi Slaughter (although she made over the wall, she broke her wrist and was therefore eliminated) Kevin Havens LadyALT69 Laurelai LightSpeedBlast Leonard F. Shaner Jr. Nascar221 Nick Bate Nicochi Nuttymadam3575 OmniverseGirl PaulandAmy (although he made it over the wall, he was disqualified for pushing several ofthe contestants down though all of them were fine) Sailormoonred1 SunaDaHedgehog Super Minecraft Kid Trent Morrison TurboJUSA Vanilla Hodge XOMizzEggManOx WaynoPercy06 Weegeisgoingtokillm Eliminated in Slipped Disks Ahuviya Harel Akai Dalia AnimatedJames Anthony "A-Log" LoGatto Bleedman Chasethehedgehog Crinklemon David Tanny Diaper Boy Domenica Laspinas Niala Martin FanFic Critic FoxtrotDeltaLima497 GoddessMillennia GyroHedgie453 HeavyBassX Iconoclast I Dislike Cis People Inuboy1000 Jeremycrispovideo Joshua8428 Karamatsugirllover92 Matrooko11 Thenewtrainboy54 Pinkiepony PrincessElizabeth013 SaturnDOS Shmorky Sophie Labelle Supeermariofan682 Vade Eliminated in Honeycomb Maze Aaron McCluske Alexownsyuhrfacex3 Alix Henriol BlueCatRiolu Charles Hamilton Confused Matthew Derek Savage DestinyMew Dorian Thorn Eli J. Brony Elisocray Hozupindahows00s InSaNe-REYNARD Mishovy Silenosti Onigojirakaiju Pamperchu RJ Bandsma VonHelton Eliminated in Skipping Stones Alexander4488 Benthelooney Chibiyima David Gonterman Drago-dracini DustinU2uber Flardox Goronchev Jerry Peet Jfreedan Katiethesinger123 MagicalPockyUsagi Mr.A.T.AndreiThomas Russell Greer Sapphydracases ShadowStar1224 Sony-Mae Tom Preston The Unknown Autobot WeatherManKevin 03bgood Eliminated in The Dragon Lake Alex Leal Bean Dakari-King Mykan Daniel Songer DarksydePhil Dev-catscratch DisneyFan01 Don Henrie ericDouglace Invalid Nickname Jace Connors Jared Milton Jay Geis Kimmo Johan Alm Pixyteri Ricky Femia Rootbrian SolidMario VampiricSpektor ZamatoElite Eliminated in Skittles TheAmazingAthiest Angry German Kid Angry Homo Kid Antony Aguilar Branca Daniel Keem DivineAngel JustinRPG KingMasterReview Marjan Siklic MeganLeeHeart MonkeyGameGuides Nate Spidgewood Onideus Mad Hatter OutbackZack Robert Wayne Stiles Eliminated in Quake Applemilk1988 Fists The Echidna GrantM JohnOfE jordanriver89 Joseph8276 Kenneth Erwin Englehardt LifeInATent Logan Paul Manlytears PissedOffAngryGamer Realmrsoptimusprime SnackyCakes2008 VenomFangX YandereDev YoshiWii1 Zeriara 2cash Eliminated in Wipe Out ADoseofBuckley Alison Rapp Caseydecker Gligar13Vids GurigorloX Irate Gamer Isvaffel Jake Paul Onision SammyClassicSonicFan Shadman Snapesnogger Tim Buckley Waluigis-girl Zoe Quinn 2 gryphon Eliminated in Final Fall AKnotholeResident Brianna Wu CopperCab Mariotehplumber The Mysterious Mr. Enter PimpinMasterDX Spax3 Sushi654 Made it to Showdown Christina Mistretta Cyndilovespiccolo Guptill89 Joshua Buraczewski Lord Foxworth MichaelDragon800 MylarBalloonFan Sonicrocksmysocks Taxman Timbox Ulillillia Winner Ulillillia